Various techniques may be used to evaluate geological formations. For example, laterolog tools can use current and monitor electrodes to provide resistivity logging for a variety of relatively shallower or relatively deeper radial depths of investigation. In a laterolog tool, focusing of an injected current may be established using hardware or software techniques, or a combination of both hardware and software techniques.
Certain measurement scenarios may still be problematic for laterolog tool measurements. For example, since both the excitation source and the measurement sensors reside within the same tool, direct cross-coupling exciter-to-sensors (e.g., cross-talk) can limit the tool's sensitivity to a desired formation measurement.